Closer
by Sara Winters
Summary: Harry and Hermione wake up after a long night in the Room of Requirement. This story is an alternate ending to chapter 15 of Free Will and Fate.


            It was an hour before sunrise when Harry woke. The first thing he noticed was that he couldn't move. No, that wasn't accurate. There was something on top of him that kept him from moving. A weight that seemed to cover the length of his body. A weight that was warm and soft from the feel of it, and topped with bushy hair that tickled the bottom of his chin and neck. Hermione. Harry felt around until his fingers brushed his wand and eased it from his pocket slowly. He whispered, "_Lumos_," and the sofa and immediate area were surrounded by a soft light.

            They were lengthwise on the sofa, Hermione with her torso across Harry's chest and stomach, her legs entangled with his. Their books, robes, parchment and quills littered the floor next to the sofa. Harry pulled his other arm from beneath where Hermione had pinned it to his chest and stretched a bit, wondering it if it would be rude to push her off of him. She wasn't heavy, but his legs were numb from having her on top of him half the night in such an awkward position.

            "Hermione," he whispered. She didn't wake. He moved his wand down to see her face better. She was smiling faintly, a faint blush tingeing her cheeks even in sleep as she snuggled against his chest. He whispered her name again and she moved a little, stretching her body over his on the sofa, her face moving to nuzzle against his neck.

            Harry was about to see if he could maneuver his way out from under her when Hermione reached up and slipped her fingers into his hair. Her lips met his neck in a series of soft kisses and she made a noise in back of her throat that was a cross between a deep sigh and a low purr. He felt that soft, feminine purr from the sensitive skin of his neck all the way down the center of his back, where it stopped and tingled before dissipating. He craned his neck to look at her face. She was still asleep.

            He smoothed a few curls behind one ear and whispered her name again, pushing at her shoulder as he did so. "Yes, Harry," she breathed against his neck. Hermione stretched up again and brought her face level with his, gripping his hair in both fists and planting kisses along his neck and jaw line. She sighed into his ear and moved her body against his, straddling his legs as she moved up. Her soft lips met the space between his jaw line and the back of his ear and her tongue followed suit. Instantly, Harry felt blood pool in his groin. When he felt Hermione's teeth nibble at his earlobe, he dislodged her hands from his hair and pushed her back gently. Her eyes came open with a start.

            "I—oh!" Light brown eyes widened on Harry's flushed face. She glanced down and took in their entangled bodies. "I guess I've gotten so used to being c-close to you," she stammered, a soft blush coming over her face. "I'm sorry."

            "Don't be," Harry responded. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He'd never thought it would get this far with her, not the one girl in his life who had been there, not because of the scar that made him famous, but in spite of the unwanted attention that went with it. He knew how she felt about him and he didn't want to hurt her. No, he wanted to do something very different and the confusion warring through his mind was brought to new heights when she whispered his name like his every desire could be fulfilled if he'd just give in to the sensation she caused. He opened his eyes to find her staring at him, her eyes unreadable. "Hermione, I—"

            "Shh." With a quick flick from her wand, she lit the torch closest to them and leaned forward, her chest resting lightly on his. In the dim light, her lips found his. Her fingers entangled in his hair once more, purposely teasing and caressing the soft strands. Her body moved over his and her softness made delicious contact with his hardness, with the one thing that could betray what he was thinking when all he wanted to do was deny it. He moved his hips and she groaned softly into his mouth as his erection pressed against her thigh.

            With a struggle, he pulled his lips away from hers. "Hermione, we can't. We shouldn't," Harry said, but he didn't protest when she joined their lips again, parting his with her tongue and slowly exploring his mouth with long, sweeping caresses. His hands went to her hair, over her back, finally settling on her hips as she squirmed over his lap. Harry could feel the soft curves of her body through the few layers of clothing that separated her skin from his. He squeezed and Hermione moaned again, this time pulling back so she could look at Harry through half-lidded eyes.

            She leaned forward until their foreheads touched. "Don't tell me no, Harry." She pushed her lips forward into a soft touch on his. "Don't deny what's between us." Another kiss. One hand slid from his hair, down his chest, and to his stomach, which quivered beneath her gentle touch. "Don't make me beg you," she whispered before planting her lips on his again.

            Harry hadn't thought it was possible to lose his control that way, but before he was aware of what he was going to do, he'd flipped Hermione under him on the couch, had pinned both her hands over her head and was kissing her deeply. Her legs wrapped around him and he sank into the sofa, reveling in the feel of her body fitting just right beneath his. He released her hands and ran his hands down her sides. She whimpered and moved against him.

            Fumbling fingers found Harry's tie and discarded it. Before long his shirt, shoes and pants had joined them on the floor. Hermione made quick work of her own clothing, a small smile on her face as Harry watched her slowly remove each garment until she was left in nothing but thin lace panties. Picking up her wand, she pointed it at herself and whispered, "_Contego_" before guiding Harry's hand to the side of her hips.

            "What was that?" he asked.

            She blushed as she guided his other hand to her breasts. "Just a little charm I picked up that I thought might come in handy."

            "So you've been planning this for a while?"

            Hermione sighed as his hand teased over her sensitive skin. She leaned into his touch before responding. "I knew you wouldn't be able to hold out forever, Harry." Her eyes caught his. In them, he saw years of repressed wanting, desire that she'd hid behind friendly hugs and her ever-present concern for him. He also saw the friendship he'd come to depend on to keep him grounded, and more importantly, to keep him alive.

            "Hermione, are you sure? I don't want to ruin our friendship over this."

            She closed her eyes briefly. "Oh, Harry," she sighed. Hermione opened her eyes again and grabbed his hand, easing it inside her panties. "I can't tell you how long I've wanted this," she whispered. "The only way you'll ruin our friendship is if you don't do what we both want. Stop thinking so much and just love me."

            At her casual use of the L word, he froze. Searching her face again, he found his desire to leave disappearing. Hermione looked for all the world like there was no place she'd rather be than with him. With an ease that belied the nerves she must've been feeling, she removed his underwear and hers and eased back onto the sofa, pulling him down on top of her.

            Before he could protest again, she pulled him down to meet her lips and thrust her hips to meet his, shivering as his hand slipped between her legs and touched her gently, tentatively, as if he couldn't believe the chance he was being given. She bucked against his questing fingers and moaned, calling his name softly, repeating it over and over until he thought his heart would explode from the way she was making it beat out of control.

            Reaching down, he positioned himself before looking into her eyes for one last chance to save both of them from this madness. Hermione responded by anchoring her legs behind his back and pulling him forward, encouraging him with soft kisses along his neck as he joined their bodies. She cried out softly and held him place when he tried to pull away, whispering assurances even as her body trembled from the slight pain. Her lips met his again and Harry began moving in rhythm to her soft sighs, every moan punctuated with a caress from her soft hands, every thrust met and encouraged as her name fell from his lips.

            A long while later, they lay on the sofa, bodies pressed together. Hermione planted a kiss on Harry's chest before looking up and turning his face to hers. "I hope you don't regret what we did."

            "I…no. I just don't know what I want anymore," he responded.

            She smiled and snuggled back into his chest. "Yes, Harry, you do. You just proved it. You're just not used to having what you need to make you happy. I hope to change that," she said, embracing him.

            He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. She was right, as usual. He did have what he wanted. Someone to love him. And who better to love him than his best friend, a girl he felt more for than he'd ever wanted to admit to himself? It was the perfect fit. That was the last thought to pass through his mind before she leaned up to kiss him again, moving to draw their bodies and hearts closer.


End file.
